


One Last Time

by ignite_my_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_my_love/pseuds/ignite_my_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two people who fell in love... and then fell out of love...only to fall in love once again, but with many mishaps, trials, and a very heavy amount angst along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At least I'm being honest

Her middle finger ran over the rim of the wine glass, the rich merlot staining the half empty chalice. Clarke was already on her third glass, when her husband entered their modest apartment, attempting to be quiet and stealthy. He noticed his wife sitting at their dining table in the darkness 2AM is known for.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, as he approached Clarke.

“You didn’t have to wait up,” he continued before stopping as he beheld the look on his wife’s face. A look of utter hopelessness and desolation, a look he had only seen once before.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” he caught her face in his hand, running his thumb over her cheek, red and splotchy and sore from crying. Clarke leaned into his touch and pressed a gossamer kiss to his palm.

“Five years,” she murmured. “Five beautiful, amazing years. I’ll always be grateful for them.”

Bellamy was stunned into silence. What was she trying to say? Was she doing what he thinks she's doing?

“What are you trying to say?” Bellamy recoiled, but Clarke grasped his hand before he could go too far.

“I saw you with her, your partner. Echo.” All the air in Bellamy’s lungs whooshed out and an empty, gnawing feeling began in earnest within his stomach. Clarke had dropped by his precinct to surprise him with lunch to try and remedy the growing distance between them, when she spotted her husband in a deep and intense conversation with his partner, Echo. The way he stared at the stunning brunette was a look she knew well. He used to look at her like that.

“Nothing happened, Clarke, I swear!” Bellamy began to protest before the blonde silenced him.

“Just… just let me get this out before I lose my nerve. I know nothing happened between you too. At least not yet. If anything, you’re faithful to a fault and you’re loyal, even when you shouldn’t be. Even when the person who is holding you back from achieving true happiness just happens to be your wife The truth of the matter is you don’t love me anymore. You haven’t for a while.” Bellamy didn’t try to deny it and Clarke drew in a tight breath before continuing.“And though I still love you, I’m strong enough to let you go. Because you deserve all the happiness the world has to offer. I never wanted to be the person who held you back from that.” Silence descended over the apartment as Clarke finished. The sound of the wind whistling through the city could be heard in the stillness that stretched between them, oceans and lifetimes forming in its wake.

“So this is it then?” Bellamy asked, his voice almost swallowed by the silence and the palpable tension in their little home. Clarke ran her thumb over his wedding ring.

“We’ll always have those five years.”

“Five years,” Bellamy whispered his ascension. The silence descended once again.

“Can I ask you for something? Before I go?” Clarke asked tentatively.

“Anything” Bellamy breathed in response. She drew in a large breath.

“Can we make love, like we used to? Just one last time?” In response to her inquiry, Bellamy took her face in his hands and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She tasted of wine and salt and sadness. Clarke let him pull her into his lap and she opened her mouth, giving in to his probing tongue. His expert hands roamed the expanse of her body underneath her shirt, and Clarke almost unraveled right then and there. It’s been so long since he touched her like this. She nearly forgot how much she craved him. Her shirt was off of her body and her bra joining it moments later on the floor. Bellamy kneaded her breasts in his hands before, capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking. Clarke’s head tipped back in ecstasy, a load moan erupting from a visceral, carnal part of her. Bellamy repeated the action on her other nipple, before Clarke wrenched his head away from her chest by his hair, kissing him hard and rough, biting down on his lower lip. Bellamy groaned and Clarke was happy that she could still get this kind of a reaction out of him.

“Bedroom,” she whispered in between hurried kisses. Without further ado, Bellamy hoisted her up by her thighs and stumbling his way into their bedroom. The rest of their clothes were shed till nothing stood between them. With a slightly rough thrust, they were wrapped up in each other. Bellamy made love to her slowly and languidly before he began to increase the pace. Clarke took the opportunity to roll them over, her hips grinding fast on his cock to the harsh pace Bellamy set. As her walls began to tighten around him, Bellamy wrenched himself into a sitting position, thrusting his hips viciously, his arms wrapping around her back as she came apart.

“Come on, baby. One last time,” Clarke breathily keened in his ear, spurring on his own release. He spilled everything he had inside her with one last thrust and a primal growl. They collapsed on top of each other, utterly spent. Bellamy pulled himself out of her and she lazily rolled to the side. He pulled Clarke to him, kissing her hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered as his exhaustion finally caught up with him. Clarke let herself fall asleep with her head on his chest, his strong arms around her. She woke up not 2 hours later, the early light of dawn bleeding through the window. Clarke dressed and retrieved a suitcase she had packed the night before. She looked over at her husband, his freckles illuminated in the dim morning light, his face so innocent, unfazed by the harsh world around him. Unable to stop herself, Clarke pressed a kiss to his temple and brushed his dark curls from his forehead.

“Goodbye, my love” she whispered. And without another parting word or backward glance, she walked out of his life.

~4 years later~

Clarke scooped up her large suitcase from the airport carousel and sighed. She hadn’t been back to Chicago since her and Bellamy’s break-up almost 5 years previous.

“Kira, you ready to go?” her daughter looked up from her coloring book and nodded. She was almost a spitting image of her father. Same olive skin and dark curls, same constellation-like freckles, love of mythology, and stubborn disposition. But she inherited her mother’s calm and calculated demeanor, her love of art, and her clear blue eyes. Some days, Clarke did feel a little guilty she never told Bellamy about his child, seeing how much he wanted one while they were married. Fate works in mysterious ways, Clarke thought as she went to pick up her rental car. Bellamy and Clarke had tried for years to get pregnant to no avail, and yet, as soon as the divorce was finalized, 5 weeks after she left Chicago, Clarke found out she was having a baby. A result of the last night they spent together. And now after four years in Boston raising her daughter and working as the head curator at the Museum of Fine Arts, she was back in the Windy City to spend Christmas with her mother.

“You hungry, baby?” Clarke asked as they pulled away from the hustle and bustle of O’Hare International. Kira nodded enthusiastically and proclaimed in her cute, high-pitched voice “Pizza!” Clarke laughed. She should have guessed, pizza was Kira’s favorite food.

“I know just the place.” Clarke pulled into the parking lot of Giuseppe’s, a little hole in the wall that she and Bellamy had stumbled upon in the early days of their marriage. Clarke strolled in, scooping her daughter into her arms to show her the choices. After they mutually decided on the pepperoni with cheesy crust, Clarke set her daughter down and opened her mouth to order.

“Clarke?” asked a voice she thought she would never hear again. Bellamy Blake, in dark wash jeans and her favorite flannel, stood before her, a shy, slightly apprehensive smile plastered on his face. Shit.


	2. Can't you forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting/ big conversation. very dialogue heavy. enjoy!

They stood, staring at each for what seemed like an eternity. Bellamy looked the exact same with slightly longer hair that hung over his forehead, just begging to be brushed aside. Clarke wondered briefly if she had changed dramatically since they last laid eyes on one another.

“Mama,” Kira spoke up from behind Clarke, tugging on her hand to get her attention. Clarke scooped up her daughter who set her head in the space between her head and shoulders. She always did this when she was feeling nervous or anxious. Clarke saw Bellamy’s eyes shift to Kira’s as he looked at his daughter for the first time. Time slowed and stilled as Clarke observed the face of the man she used to know so well. Confusion crossed his face briefly, before a realization dawned on him as he beheld his daughter’s dark curls that had come undone from her braid and those freckles he saw in the mirror every morning. Shock, apprehension, sadness and finally anger flashed through his expressive eyes before he schooled his features, cutting Clarke off to how he was really feeling.

“Bellamy, this is Kira,” Clarke finally found her voice as she introduced her daughter to her father. How surreal was this?

“Kira, this is…” how was she supposed to explain to her 4-year-old who has never had a male role model in her life that this man before her was her father.

“…My old friend, Bellamy,” Clarke settled, cringing internally. Kira waved shyly and before Bellamy could stop himself, his face broke out in a wide grin. The little girl turned back to her mother. “Pizza?” she inquired. She smiled affectionately at Kira before turning to the man waiting for her order. “I got this,” Bellamy interjected as Clarke reached for her purse.

“Oh, Bellamy, no, I can…”

“I said I got this” he practically growled, and not wanting her daughter to witness a fight, acquiesced with a simple “thanks”. They sat in an uncomfortable, stifling silence as they ate their meals. After finishing her pizza, Kira snuggled up to her mother, tucking herself into her side. Clarke kissed the top of her head and finally spoke to the man sitting across from them in stoic silence.

“I should probably take her home. We’ve had a long day.”

“Ill walk you to your car.” The walk to the parking lot out back was silent. She struggled to buckle Kira into her car seat but eventually succeeded, closing the car door and turning to Bellamy.

“Are you staying with your mom?” Bellamy asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Clarke nodded.

“For how long?”

“2 weeks”

“Oh.” The silence stretched.

“We should talk “ Clarke finally sighed. “I just have to drop my stuff at my mom’s, then we can meet somewhere.”

“I still live at the same place” Clarke’s heart stumbled slightly.

“Ok, give me 20 minutes and I’ll be there”

“Ok” Clarke nodded, turned on her heel and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Bellamy to the dark and the silence.

 

Clarke pulled into their apartment complex and set her forehead on the steering wheel. Shit, shit, shit. She knew she would have had this conversation with Bellamy eventually but not this soon. She needed to face this. She needed to face him. She made her way to the door of their old apartment and Clarke hesitated. Should she knock? Or should she barge in, like she used to. Bellamy opened the door before the decision was made and ushered her inside. Clarke was hit with a wave of déjà vu. The apartment was the same; it was like she never left. The smell was still the same, cinnamon and earth, inherently Bellamy.

“Do you want anything? Wine, beer, scotch?” Bellamy asked from the kitchen as Clarke made her way to the living her to sit on the cracked leather sofa they bought at a garage sale.

“I’m driving. But water would be lovely,” she answered.

“Right, yeah, of course” He seemed… nervous. He brought over water for her and a beer for himself. He chugged it before settling first with an easy question.

“Where have you been living?” Clarke visibly relaxed.

“In downtown Boston. I work at the Museum of Fine Arts there,”

“Oh… cool” Clarke felt like he should have taken him up on his offer of alcohol.

“How have you been?” Clarke asked, before the tension choked her.

“Good. Working. I was just promoted to Chief of Police.”

“Oh my god, Bellamy. That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Clarke exclaimed. Chief of Police had always been a long time goal of his. Bellamy nodded his thanks.

“How’s Octavia?” Clarke asked, partially to avoid the terrible silence but also she really truly cared for the brunette and her well being.

“She’s great, actually. Just had her second baby a few weeks ago. Another boy. She named him Augustus, but we all call him Gus.”

”No doubt your influence,” she smiled slyly at him and she was rewarded with a deep chuckle that twisted her stomach into knots. Clarke took a deep breath, it was now or never, and addressed the Kira-sized elephant in the room.“As you probably already guessed, Kira’s your daughter.”

Bellamy nodded. “I got that,” The silence was back with a vengeance, destroying their easy banter. Finally, Bellamy sighed, looking completely resigned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

”I wanted to. You don’t know how many times I wanted to call you and tell you about her, but I knew as soon as I told you, you would come back into my life.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

“Yes!” Clarke raised her voice slightly. “You didn’t love me anymore, but you would stay out of obligation and duty.’’

“Of course I would have Clarke! She’s my daughter!”

Clarke sighed and lowered her voice. “I know, but I felt in deep in my bones that as soon as I told you about her, you would beg me to take you back. And I would, because I still loved you. And we would be stuck in a loveless marriage, like my parents. I told you this then and I’m telling you now: I never wanted to hold you back from your happiness. And I couldn’t have that weight on my shoulders, knowing that I held you back from true happiness just because we got pregnant, happiness, which you absolutely deserve. I would grow to resent you, and Bellamy; I never wanted to resent you. Not ever.” Clarke finished, looking down at her hands.

After an eternity of deep breathing, Bellamy spoke up. “I get where you’re coming from. I’m still angry at you for keeping my daughter away from me, but I get it.”

“Can you forgive me?” Clarke whispered, as a single tear slid down her cheek. Bellamy reached to brush it away.

“Already done,” he answered, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. The tension became charged as they looked into each other’s eyes, their breaths shallow.

“Can…can I see her?” Bellamy broke the spell between them.

“Oh, yes, of course!” Clarke hurriedly assured him.

“Ok…um…I have the same phone number.”

“I don’t” she reached over to punch her number into his phone that was sitting on the glass coffee table they discovered at a swap meet.

“Ok…um…great! I have to work in the morning but after, maybe we could meet up at a park? Or someplace else, like a zoo or museum? Does she even like the park?”

Clarke chuckled at his sudden nervousness. “The park sounds great. Just text me when and where and we’ll be there”

“Ok, awesome. Great," a shy smile overtook his face.

“I should probably get home, it's getting late.”

“Of course, sure. I’ll walk you out” He took her all the way to her car. “Thanks, Clarke. For giving it to me straight”

“Thanks for understanding” she opened the car door and hesitated. She turned to her ex-husband, rolled on to her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “See you tomorrow” she whispered and left from where she came, again, but this time leaving a new hope blooming in Bellamy’s chest.


	3. after that I'll let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonding/backstory. Enjoy!

The next morning, Clarke woke up with a text from Bellamy.

**‘Hey it’s Bellamy. I’m done with work at 12, so can we maybe meet around 12:15 at Millennium Park?’**

**‘See you then’** she responded. After taking a quick shower and putting on a little make-up (‘its not for him’ she tried to convince herself), she went to wake up Kira. As a baby, she had colic and barely slept at all but she was certainly making up for it now. Kira rolled over and mumbled for 5 more minutes. Clarke tried to hold in her laugh. Her 4 year old was already a teenager.

“Get up, bug. We’re going to the park to meet my friend so you can’t stay in bed all day,” Clarke said as she rubbed circles on Kira’s back.

“Bellamy?” she asked and Clarke froze for a moment then hummed her assent. Kira turned over to look her mother in the eye.

“Mama…is Bellamy my daddy?” Holy shit. Clarke scrambled for something to say. Should she tell her the truth? Calm down, Clarke. She might not know anything.

“Why would you ask that, baby?” Kira shrugged and looked down at her hands, before she answered.

“He looks like me.” Whoa. A mixture of pride and a little fear filled her. She was proud how perceptive her daughter was, but feared her reaction to the truth. Would she resent Bellamy? Would Kira resent her? Clarke took a deep breath and opted for the truth.

“Yes, baby. Bellamy’s your daddy.” Kira nodded sagely but stayed quiet.

“Are you okay with that?” Clarke asked, scared of her daughter’s response.

“I’ve always wanted a daddy, but Mama will always be my favorite.” Clarke released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. God she loved her daughter. She then proceeded to pepper her face with kisses and tickle her senseless, her daughter squealed in protest and writhed underneath her relentless fingers.

After a breakfast of pancakes and cartoons, the time arrived to meet Bellamy and Clarke was a bit nervous. This was the first time Kira and Bellamy would really spend time together, When they arrived, Bellamy was waiting with a cup of coffee for her. Clarke smiled despite herself and gratefully took the latte. She took a sip and her smile grew. He remembered how she took her coffee. She said as much and he smiled ruefully.

“It’s hard to forget considering how often you made me go for coffee runs.” Bellamy then turned to Kira and bent down to her level.

“Hey, Kira. I have a fun day planned for us. Do you want to have fun?” Kira stayed behind Clarke’s leg but she nodded. Bellamy offered his hand to her.

“Will you take this journey with me, fair Kira? To take back your kingdom from the evil goblins with me, your loyal squire, by your side.” A giant grin bloomed on her daughter’s face at Bellamy’s words, but she looked up at her mother, as if for permission. Clarke nodded and Kira took Bellamy’s hand. He swung her up onto his back and ran toward the play structure, Kira squealing gleefully in his wake. Clarke found a bench to watch her daughter and her ex-husband play in their own perfect, imaginary world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She has a lot of energy” Clarke looked up from her sketchbook to a sweat drenched Bellamy. His curls looked darker and stuck to his forehead. His lower stomach clenched with desire.

“Welcome to my world,” she said, smiling as she brushed away the wave of desire that overtook her and closed her sketchbook as her daughter ran up to her.

“Hey, baby. You hungry?” Kira nodded enthusiastically. "Can Bellamy come?” she asked, her blue eyes wide and imploring. She could never say no to that face. Clarke looked up at Bellamy, her eyebrow cocked in a question.

“I would love to,” he responded, smiling adoringly down at his daughter. They walked a few blocks until they came across a quaint little diner. They ordered milkshakes, fries, and burgers and squished themselves into a corner booth. Kira and Bellamy talked animatedly about Greek mythology and Clarke was happy to sit back and watch. She let her mind drift listlessly.

She hadn’t been much older than Kira when she met Bellamy for the first time. As a 7-year-old, Clarke was bossy and demanding, which bothered some of her classmates. Clarke met Bellamy when he saved her from John Murphy, the bully of the class, who stole her coloring book, by punching him in the face. That was the beginning of the end for Clarke. Though he lived in the rougher part of town and Clarke lived in the posh suburbs of Baltimore but she quickly befriended Octavia, who just so happened to be her savior’s little sister. They spent most of their time at the Blake’s, sometimes even convincing Bellamy to play with them.

But as he grew older and became a teenager, Bellamy began to ignore his sister and her friend and spend time with his own friends, including John Murphy. He became rude and cold as he entered high school and Clarke hated it.

When his mother died, Bellamy was 18 and Octavia was 12 at the time, he completely shut down. Threw himself into working and spent his nights either drinking or sleeping with any girl who paid him any attention. It was Clarke, who was 14 and loved Aurora just as much as the siblings, who set him straight. Yelling at him to get off his ass and actually take care of his sister, who was hurting just as much as him, and be someone his mom would be proud of. It was that moment that Bellamy began to pay attention to the blonde fireball that was Clarke Griffin. When her own father died two years later, it was Bellamy who held her in his arms long into the night.

The nature of their relationship changed on her 18th birthday when Bellamy kissed her on her porch swing. It wasn’t her first relationship, that award went to the douchebag Finn Collins, but it was the first relationship where she wore her heart on her sleeve. She fell for Bellamy hard, and when she went off to college they made the long distance relationship work. A year later, Bellamy followed her out to Chicago (it helped that his sister was going to be close by, at Northwestern) and entered the Police Academy there. And when she was 19, he proposed on a lantern lit lakefront and Clarke cried tears of happiness. She knew they were young but she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

If someone told 19-year-old Clarke that by the time she was 23, she would be divorced and pregnant with Bellamy’s love child, she would have laughed. Loudly. But looking at Kira now, dipping her fries in her milkshake just like her father, she can’t find it in herself to regret the decisions that led her here. After they finished eating (Bellamy insisted on paying), they meandered there way slowly back to her car. As they reached their point of destination, Clarke sensed Bellamy’s growing apprehension. He turned to Clarke and ran a hand through his hair.

“I really want to see you again. Both of you.” Clarke looked down at Kira, who smiled up at her mother.

“We’d like that,” she responded, grinning wide.

“Great. A-Awesome,” he stuttered.

“Is there something else?” Clarke asked to save him from his nervousness.

“Yeah, actually. My sister is having a potluck thing at her house tomorrow and I really want both of you to be there.” Clarke stiffened. She hasn’t seen Octavia since the Big Break-Up, but she was fairly certain she knew O felt about her.

“Does she want me to be there? I mean maybe you could just take Kira.”

Bellamy shook his head vehemently. “I want you to be there. You’re the mother of my child. If she has a problem with that,” Bellamy shrugged. “She’ll have to go through me.” Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled as she came to her decision.

“We’ll be there.”


	4. I should've done you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst increases! more characters are introduced in this chapter. yeah! also all song lyrics are in italics and the song Clarke "made-up" is actually a song by Trevor Hall. I definitely recommend you listen to it!!  
> Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65V8-h5k_JA

They stood outside Octavia’s cute little house. Clarke’s nerves were on high alert and she chewed on her thumbnail, belaying an old habit she’s been desperately trying to break.

“Ready?” Bellamy murmured into her ear. Clarke suppressed a shiver. Even after all these years, he could still probe a reaction out of her.

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied. Kira took her mother’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It’s strange to think her 4-year-old knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. As Bellamy approached the robin’s egg blue door, the door was ripped open revealing Hurricane Octavia. She captured Bellamy in a bone-crushing hug, before turning to Kira, completely ignoring Clarke. This is bad. She bent down and opened her arms to the little girl.

“Kira! Come here and give your Auntie O a hug. I’ve waited a long time to meet you.” Kira looked up at her mother, obvious fear and apprehension in her eyes. Kira reached up and whispered

“Mama”; her voice shaking with barely controlled tears. Clarke quickly scooped up her daughter and she lay her head in the space between her shoulder and jaw. “She’s shy,” Clarke said meekly as Octavia rose from her crouch and shot her a glare that could freeze the Pacific. It was true. Kira notoriously shy and wary of people she didn’t know, Bellamy being one of the only exceptions. Octavia stormed into her house and Bellamy breathed out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Bellamy,” Clarke spoke up from behind him. He turned to look at Clarke. “Should I be here?”

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. “God, yes, of course Clarke. You have every right to be here. Octavia is mad that you never told me about Kira and never contacted her or anyone for that matter. And, to be honest, I’m still mad at you as well. But I get your reasons and I’m able to push my anger aside to spend as much time with Kira as possible. Octavia can’t get passed all that has happened right now. Just give her time.”

Clarke nodded and together they entered the Lion’s Den.

The yard was large and full of her old friends. Monty and Jasper practically tackled her to the ground, all hard feelings apparently forgotten, They gushed over Kira, who promptly hid behind her mother’s curtain of blonde hair. Raven was next and Kira grinned wide at her godmother. Raven was the only person she kept in contact with after she left Chicago and she took the time to visit her in Boston, so Kira was familiar with her. Clarke scanned the yard and watched all of her friends, friends that used to be her family. There was Raven and her longtime partner Wick with there 3-year-old son, Elias. There was Monty and Miller, who must have gotten married after she left if the matching rings were any indication, who held what looked like an 8-month-old little girl. Jasper and a cute dark-haired girl were talking animatedly, Jasper’s hand on her protruding stomach. And, surprisingly, Murphy was there with a fierce looking Amazon woman who looked like she could tear your eyes out. They were perfect for each other. There was Octavia’s and Lincoln’s son Kai, who had been a little under a year when she left, was being chased by his uncle, laughing loudly. Lincoln was holding their new addition, Gus, and Octavia was staring daggers at her. If looks could kill, she would be chopped up into little pieces and served as the main course.

“Octavia is going to kill you,” Raven said as she sipped her beer.

“I know. I don’t know what to do,” Clarke said as she set Kira on the ground to play with Elias.

Raven shrugged, “I would just ride it out. She loves you too much to hate you forever, even if you broke her brother’s heart.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rae. And you know the situation. If anyone’s heart was broken it was mine,” she said as she accepted the beer from Raven, smiling gratefully.

Raven shook her head. “Bellamy is looking at you like you just killed a puppy and simultaneously like he’s a thirsty camel and you’re a desert oasis. No one looks at you like that, and didn’t get his heart broken.”

And sure enough, as Clarke turned to take in Bellamy’s reaction, Raven’s comment wasn’t too far off.

“Argh! I don’t know what to do, Rae. On one hand, I want to be his friend and let him spend time with Kira and protect my heart, but on the other hand, I want to jump his bones so hard, he has whiplash.”

Raven nodded wisely and was silent before eventually saying, “I don’t think you guys could ever be friends. You have way too much history for that. It’s all or nothing with you two.”

As much as it exasperated her, Clarke knew that Raven was telling the truth. As night descended, Kira began to open up more. She played with Elias and Kai and she was happy, her laugh bright and alive. Lincoln built a small fire and everyone gathered around it. Jasper’s fiancée was a sweet and shy nurse named Maya, and Murphy’s girlfriend was a bartender and part time tattoo artist, Emori, who was completely no nonsense and called Murphy on his shit. Clarke loved her. As Clarke was drinking her third beer, she too began to open up and laugh as the gang reminisced about the past, clearing avoiding all topics that would lead to talking about the Big Break-Up.

“Mama!” Kira cried, running over to her. “Can you play the Lime Tree song? Please.”

Clarke brushed her curls off of her daughter’s face. Clarke had learned how to play guitar on her maternity leave, watching hours and hours of tutorial videos on YouTube. She wrote this song a few weeks before Kira was born and she has been playing it to her ever since. When she was a baby, it was the only way she could fall asleep.

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t think Lincoln and Octavia have a guitar,” she said and Kira pouted, pushing out her lower lip.

Lincoln spoke up, “Actually we do have a guitar. Octavia keeps trying to learn but, you know, life gets in the way,” he smiled wide at Kira and Clarke before disappearing into the house.

“I didn’t know you played guitar,” Bellamy said as he draped a blanket over her shoulders.

“I learned when I was pregnant with this one,” she tapped her daughter’s nose affectionately. “I’m not very good, but it’s something I enjoy,” she ended with a shrug. Lincoln brought out the guitar and she quickly tuned the guitar. The circle grew quiet as she strummed the opening chords to the song. She swallowed and began to sing, softly at first but getting louder as her confidence grew.

_Spark a match and watch the candle burn_

_The wick runs out and love takes its turn_

_On fallen angels and broken sounds_

_We will last past the final round_

Her eyes connected to Bellamy’s. He eyes were wide with surprise but the lust and desire was evident.

_It took a while for you to find me_

_Because I was hiding in the lime tree_

_Above the city in the rain cloud_

_I poked a hole and watched it drain out_

 

_Parallel to the city streets_

_Our broken crowns beneath our feet_

_But as we walk across the diamonds_

_We know that love is always shining_

 

_So save me, love, save me all the time_

_I'll wash you down with a simple sip of wine_

_And toast my glass to all my loved ones_

_To let them know that the stars, well, they still shine_

 

_It took a while for you to find me_

_Because I was hiding in the lime tree_

_Above the city in the rain cloud_

_I poked a hole and watched it drain out._

The circle clapped as she finished. Kira wrapped her arms around her mother, but Clarke’s eyes never left Bellamy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle! This is my first fanfic. This is unedited so all mistakes are mine, i apologize profusely. Obviously i don't own anything, all credit goes to Kass Morgan for the creation of these beautiful characters and Jason Rothenberg for developing them. Feel free to cry with me on my tumblr  
> http://ignite-my-love.tumblr.com


End file.
